Nalu Week
by Cat Goliath
Summary: All of the prompts I'm able to do for Nalu Week. Also includes the bonus prompts if I was able to get them done.
1. School

Natsu groaned loudly before letting his head drop to his desk. The pink haired teen always seemed to wonder just why did he always attend class when he could just skip the whole thing. The dark green eyed male had always planned to be a firefighter and already qualified for the training if he really wanted to, yet he continued to stay. With the drone of the teacher's voice almost lulling him to sleep, Natsu let his eyes slowly close as his mind drifted off to dreamland. Hearing a slight cough to his right, Natsu's eyes snapped open before shooting upright.

Looking slightly to his right, Natsu caught the sight of bright blonde hair. Lucy gave Natsu a slight smile and wave before looking back down to her notebook and resumed her rigorous task of taking notes. Once her large brown eyes left his deep green, Natsu frowned slightly before slowly placing his head back down on his desk. With a grin growing on his face, Natsu continued to look upon the blonde's face, already knowing that the blonde wouldn't even notice his gaze on her. Feeling his stomach go afloat with imaginary butterflies, Natsu found himself content with just staring at the blonde. He now knew why he put up with school.

* * *

**Alright, horribly short, but I really wanted to show my support for this pairing. Bonus prompt for Nalu Week. I'm so excited for this! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Thanks for stopping by and please leave a thought before you go. **


	2. Matching

Lucy let out a loud yawn as she lifted her arms high above her head. Rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes, the golden blonde haired teen slowly stepped away from her bed and quickly made her way across her cold hard floor and into her rather large bathroom.

After flickering the florescent light on, Lucy ran the water to her sink and cupped a handful of water before hastily splashing it onto her face. After repeating the process about two more times, the brown eyed beauty twisted the water handle off and looked downwards, letting the excess water drip from her face. With a low sigh, Lucy reached blindly for her small towel before using it to pat her face dry. Dubbing her face good for now, the blonde soon started on brushing her teeth without a moments hesitation.

With a bright smile to herself in the bathroom mirror, Lucy bounded out of the white tiled room and over towards her dresser and large brown armoire. With a flourish, the blonde threw open the doors of her armoire and pulled out her outfit for the day; a blue trimmed white sleeveless shirt and blue skirt.

After slipping on her long black boots, Lucy patted her keys held on her hip, reassuring herself before walking over towards the door. As her hand lifted to twist the bronze of her doorknob, the stellar mage hesitated, feeling a bit off for some reason. Stepping away from the door, Lucy mentally replayed her whole morning as she paced back and forth.

"Am I forgetting something? Let's see, I have my keys, my hair looks good," Lucy double checked in the mirror, giving her reflection a small wink as she fluffed out her hair, "Yep, still looks good. What could I be missing?" Lucy continued to ponder. Hearing a loud crash, the brown eyed mage automatically grabbed for her whip, her fingers grazing her keys just centimeters away.

"Owie, Natsu! Luuushee closed her window again!" the squeakish pitch of Happy whined before giving a shake of his cat tail and flying around the decently sized apartment.

"Stupid cat! Don't go flying into people's windows and just knock when you want to come in," Lucy bellowed, feeling more agitated than usual because of the strange feeling of misplacement. Hearing the childlike laughter of a certain dragon slayer, Lucy released a small sigh, causing the laughter to slowly die down as Natsu poked his salmon colored head in.

"Hey, Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu questioned, his green eyes peering down curiously. Lucy continued to sigh before trying to push out the odd feeling and put on a bright smile.

"It's nothing, just a weird feeling, like I'm missing something, but I'll be fine. Come on, let's head to the guild and pick out a mission, my rents coming up." Pausing at the door, Lucy looked back at the confused dragon slayer and fluttering exceed expectantly.

"Well? Let's go. We don't have all day."

"Wait, Lucy! Aren't you going to wear this?" Happy chirped, holding up a black wristband.

"That's it!" Lucy exclaimed before thanking the blue cat and slipping on the wristband.

"Ah, that's better," Lucy smiled, grabbing hold of Natsu's hand and pulling him out the door. As the two left the apartment, Happy couldn't help but giggle as he flew beside the two, eyeing the two matching wristbands on the teens' intertwined hands.

* * *

**Hahaha, soooooooooo late. Well, I actually found time to write instead of trying to get a head start on homework. Extra bonus prompt for Nalu Week, which was in the summer. So sorry guys! School really sucks and it seems like it's trying to break my very being, but I will survive and try to conquer it. I never knew how much I missed writing for Fairy Tail, which reminds me that I still need to watch the rave master X fairy tail short. Gah. So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Have I lost my touch? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
